


You've Woken up my Heart (I'm Shaking)

by weonlyliveonce



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, F/M, Office Romance, slow courtship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-05-20 08:20:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5998558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weonlyliveonce/pseuds/weonlyliveonce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity doesn't mean to begin a relationship with her boss, it honestly just happens. She's twenty-four and fresh out of MIT, eager to put her degree to good use and the disaster of her college relationship behind her. He's nearly ten years older, a man with a playboy past and a firm grip on the company his family built and it all begins on a Tuesday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is going to be, like, three chapters? Maybe two. I've got it planned out and so it shouldn't be longer than I think its going to be. 
> 
> Anyway, this has been sitting on my computer since, wait for it, August last year. Seriously. I kept going back to it and then leaving it and now it's seven months later and I've decided what I'm going to do with it. A lot of that time was simply writers block and how it occurred while writing this particular story. 
> 
> But, whatever, I know what I'm doing with it and I think it's sweet. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy it!
> 
> (Title's from James Bay's 'Need the Sun to Break' off the Chaos & Calm album.)

Felicity doesn't mean to begin a relationship with her boss, it honestly just _happens_.

She's twenty-four and fresh out of MIT, eager to put her degree to good use and the disaster of her college relationship behind her. He's nearly ten years older, a man with a playboy past and a firm grip on the company his family built.

They're not supposed to meet.

She is so far below him in the corporate food chain that they should never have met in any way, shape or form. He is literally a giant in her world, someone who people who know people who know _other_ people talk about because they had a meeting with him once.

It doesn't bother Felicity, really.

Oliver Queen wasn't the one who hired her; he's just the person whose name is on the building.

At least, that's how Felicity thinks of him when she starts her new job.

* * *

It starts on a Tuesday.

It's late at night and she's down in the IT department, rewriting code that has too many discrepancies for her to feel comfortable showing her supervisor. It's past nine o'clock and the empty container of her take away Italian is sitting at her elbow when her desk phone rings.

Felicity snatches it up automatically, "hello, IT department."

"I need someone to come up and look at my computer. I've lost some files and it's refusing to let me recover them." The voice is brusque and commanding and just on the wrong side of rude.

It sets Felicity teeth on edge only a little. She doesn't appreciate the tone, the fact that he's interrupted her work and she's maybe just a little tired. Felicity's sure that those factors are the only reason for what pops out of her mouth in reply.

"Only if you say please."

There's a pause, as if the person on the end isn't sure what to say in response, and it suddenly occurs to Felicity that she isn't sure who she's speaking to. She's turning to glance at the phone to see which line it is when he suddenly speaks again.

"Please. I'm on the 50th floor."

He hangs up.

It only takes Felicity thirty seconds to process that not only had he added a please but that the 50th floor was where the office of the CEO is and that she had, more than likely, just asked the CEO of Queen's Consolidated to say please.

She's hoping that she's wrong.

* * *

It turns out that she's not wrong.

When she reaches the 50th floor, Felicity's heart sinks when she realizes she's most definitely said something that might get her fired.

She can see the lights on and the man hunched over the desk through the glass walls of the CEO's office and is absolutely sure that Oliver Queen is waiting for her. There would be no other reason for someone else to be in his office, at this time of night.

Felicity finds herself running a hand over her hair, smoothing down the tumble of blond that she's pulled into a messy bun earlier and trying to straighten the navy pencil skirt that she's been wearing for way too long.

Felicity finds she's grateful that she wore her one pair of really good heels today and so, with confidence she doesn't actually feel, she taps on the glass door before walking in, totally not prepared for whatever's going to happen.

Nothing could prepare her for the second Oliver Queen glances up and his intense gaze catches hers.

Felicity is stunned by the heat that suddenly slams into her as she watches him unfold himself from his seat, his six-foot-something frame straightening and Felicity's breath catches as she takes him in.

He's a delightfully rumpled wall of solid muscle dressed in steel grey pants and a white button down that's unbuttoned at the throat, loosened navy tie and sleeves rolled to his elbows. His eyes are intensely blue, his blond hair cropped closely to his head and his jaw shadowed by stubble that makes him just a little dangerous.

He is so unbelievably gorgeous and Felicity can only stand there and hold his gaze because she's stunned by how _attracted_ to him she is.

"Hello." He says, taking a step towards her and tilting his head slightly.

"Hello."

It's literally the only thing Felicity can say as he takes another step towards her, his eyes darkening with curiosity as his eyes rove over her, taking her in and cataloging everything about her.

The look he's giving her is sucking words from her brain and Felicity can only stare at him as his eyes return to hers.

Because, maybe, this sudden attraction isn't one sided.

"I'm Oliver Queen." He says, his voice a little low and a _lot_ less commanding than on the phone.

He then pauses and looks at her expectantly.

It takes Felicity a moment to realize he's asking for her name and she finds herself blushing as she realizes she hasn't offered it yet.

"Oh, I'm Felicity. Felicity Smoak. I work in the IT department. _Way_ below the 50th floor. But you already knew that. Because you called it earlier and I answered." Felicity snaps her mouth shut because his presence hasn't managed to suck _all_ the words out of her head.

Oliver's lips tilt slightly as Felicity counts to five in her head and hopes that she hasn't somehow managed to get herself fired in the last five seconds. He doesn't say anything for a moment, continuing to watch her intently before he gestures towards his desk and the computer sitting on it.

"I did say please, Miss Smoak."

Just like that, Felicity is reminded of why she's actually in the CEO's office on a Tuesday night and it's not to discover a striking attraction to the man.

So, she nods and moves towards his computer, choosing to ignore the way he follows closely behind.

She's here to fix his computer.

That's all.

* * *

Felicity convinces herself the next morning that she'd imagined the whole thing.

Men like Oliver Queen aren't interested in women like her. It's…like a law of nature or something. Felicity knows this and is completely okay with it. She knows that it is what it is and that whatever it was that had snapped between them was probably half imagined.

He would have forgotten about her by the time the door had clicked shut behind her last night, Felicity's sure about of this.

Knowing this is not quite enough to explain the fact that he lingers in her mind, long after she's left work that night.

But it still doesn't stop her from convincing herself that it was nothing. Like a trick of light, Felicity's sure the attraction she'd felt was something that flashed and would be gone if she ever ran into him again.

By the time she walks into work the next day, Felicity's convinced of this.

* * *

Felicity finds she's proven wrong when her supervisor steps into her cubicle.

"Felicity, Mr. Queen has requested you in his office. Something about losing his files?"

Her supervisor, Don, is looking at her curiously, obviously wondering why the CEO has requested _her_ and not one of the more senior techs. Felicity pauses in her email and stares right back at her supervisor.

She isn't entirely sure what she's supposed to do right now but she _does_ have some vague notion that saying no to the CEO is a bad idea.

"Oh. Okay. Does he want me to go up _now_?" Felicity asks and Don nods.

"Yes. Take your time. He's our priority."

Felicity has no choice but to obey her supervisor. Standing in the elevator heading towards the 50th floor, Felicity reminds herself of her decision that morning.

CEO's aren't interested in IT grunts and that attraction? That was a figment of her imagination.

Felicity stays firm in this decision right up until she steps out the elevator and comes face to face with Oliver Queen.

The attraction from the night before springs to life and Felicity swallows because his eyes darken almost immediately and his mouth tick upwards when he sees her.

"Hello again."

"Hi."

Felicity realizes that maybe she's wrong about her imagination.

* * *

He catches her as she's leaving that night.

Felicity's standing in the lobby of Queen's Consolidated and trying to figure out if she wants to cook or if she wants to get take out when the elevator doors slide open and he steps out, his phone pressed to his ear.

Felicity had turned when she'd heard the elevator and freezes the moment she spots him. She can tell the second he spots her because he murmurs something into his phone and he hangs up.

"Miss Smoak, you're here late again." He says, slipping his phone into the pocket of his suit and eying her.

Felicity isn't sure what she's supposed to say to that so she shrugs, "our deadline doesn't really sleep, Mr. Queen."

He huffs out a laugh at her words. "Neither do stock markets."

It flusters Felicity a little that he's laughed and she tries to not fiddle with the strap of her bag. She's silent for perhaps a moment too long because he glances at his watch and then back at her again.

"Are you hungry?"

Felicity jolts at the question. "I'm sorry?"

"Are you hungry? I know a great place that does burgers. I was heading there now, if you'd like to join me."

Felicity doesn't know what to say to that. Because CEO's aren't interested in IT girls and she met him two nights ago and she should say no to this because he's the _CEO_ and her _boss._ It's not right for her to say yes and Felicity _knows_ all of this.

She also knows she's attracted to him in a way she's never been before but that doesn't disrupt the fact that she doesn't actually _know_ him.

It's all those reasons why she stumbles over her answer.

"Um, I – I'm not really sure that it's," Felicity stutters and then she sees the small flare of hope in his eyes and she's done for. "Burgers sound really good, right now."

His lips tilt and Felicity finds that the half smile is just as attractive as the first time she saw it and she offers one in return.

"Great." He says and Felicity finds herself smiling shyly back at him. They stand there like that for a moment, smiling at each other and it's actually kind of amazing. "Please call me Oliver."

Felicity tries not to blush at his words. "Sure. Felicity." She says it softly and he nods.

Felicity doesn't entirely know if this is a good idea or not but right now, with him smiling at her, she doesn't really care.

* * *

For all that Felicity doesn't know about him, she is surprised by where he takes her.

The burger place he takes her to is in the Glades, a suburb of Starling City that Felicity hasn't ventured into yet, and is in no way the restaurant she's expecting to go with him. It's a faded homage to the 1950s and Felicity finds that it's actually charming.

The waitress appears to know him and the other patrons ignore him and Felicity notices that he made a point of turning his phone on silent as they walked into the restaurant. He's left his jacket and tie in the car and Felicity finds that the relaxed look suits him just as well as the rumpled look.

The waitress takes her order but doesn't bother to take his and Felicity eyes him curiously.

"How often do you come here?"

He shrugs. "Often enough for them to not be bothered by me."

Felicity nods and then glances around the restaurant. The waitress who'd served them is chatting to the cook, there's a group of teenagers a few booths down, whispering loudly and holding hands under the table and an the elderly man sitting at the counter, sipping coffee and reading the newspaper.

This place is very different from anything she'd expect him to frequent and Felicity glances back at him to find him watching her, his expression guarded.

"Why did you bring me here? Or ask me to dinner, at all?"

The questions tumble out of her mouth and Felicity finds herself surprised by them. She hadn't really figured she'd thought past that spark of attraction and the hope she thinks she saw in his eyes but he doesn't look that surprised that she's asked these questions.

He doesn't answer right away. If anything, he seems to be considering her question and how to answer it and Felicity finds herself wondering what he's going to say with baited breath. There are a million ways he can answer her question, a million ways for him to say _anything_ really and Felicity suddenly wonders if she really wants to know the answer.

Right up until he rests his elbows on the table and leans on the, eyes trained on her face and a soft smile pulling at his lips.

"It's been a long time since someone asked me to say please."

Felicity blushes but doesn't look away from him.

* * *

Oliver Queen is _interesting_.

Felicity doesn't know why this information surprises her. But it does. It's almost as shocking as discovering that he finds _her_ just as interesting as Felicity finds him.

He is all the things Felicity thought he would be, worldly, charming, with a wealth of experience – some good, some bad – behind him. He is accustomed to people jumping when he snaps his fingers, is select in what he does and doesn't say and carries the privileges that have been bestowed upon him since birth like a noose around his neck.

He is also thoughtful, in possession of a dry sense of humor and intelligent. He listens when she talks and Felicity delights in the fact that he's happy to offer his opinion on a variety of television shows that she devours weekly.

It's amazing; really, how quickly time flies as they sit in the restaurant and talk. Their food arriving interrupts them only briefly and, even as they eat their meal, they snatch conversation between bites.

By the time he walks her to her car, Felicity finds that the first snap of attraction she felt in his office is nothing compared to the butterflies in her stomach as he bids her goodnight.

Nothing at all.

* * *

He calls just before her lunch break the next day.

"Hello, IT department."

"Felicity?"

Felicity is absolutely sure she goes red as soon as he says her name and she turns her back to the entrance to her cubicle, as if someone might overhear her conversation with him.

"Is there anything wrong with your computer?"

Oliver pauses and Felicity closes her eyes in embarrassment at what falls from her mouth. Because she somehow doubts the reason he's calling her is for tech support. Before she can take it back or make it worse, Oliver lets out a breathy chuckle.

"No. I just wanted to thank you for joining me last night." Oliver says and a ghost of a smile touches her lips. "It's been a long time since I've…enjoyed a dinner like that."

"Oh, well," Felicity nibbles on her bottom lip for a second as her stomach does a strangely exhilarating swoop at his words. "Well, thank you. I had a great time as well. Thank you for inviting me."

Felicity isn't sure how she knows Oliver's smiling at her words but she knows that he most definitely is.

It's a smile that matches hers.

* * *

They keep having dinner after that first night.

The first few times it's been a tentative meeting in the lobby or the car park, where she's caught him or he's caught her and dinner comes up because they're both leaving late. Then it slowly morphs into him calling her, asking if she was staying late and would she like to go to dinner, maybe?

It grows into a silent agreement where, at least twice a week, she'll meet him in the lobby of Queen's Consolidated and they'll go to dinner together.

Their dinners are actually _fun_. He turns his phone of silent and Felicity leaves hers in her bag and they make a point of actually connecting with one another. She tells him about her childhood as the genius daughter of a single mother, he mentions the epic tantrum he had at ten, when his sister arrived into the world.

They talk; they bond over experiences that are in no way shared, at all. Felicity knows that somewhere, in the recesses of her mind, that she's laughing over her mother finding eight year old Felicity with her dismantled cell phone with Oliver Queen, the CEO of Queen's Consolidated.

She knows in the recesses of her mind that he's worth more than she can ever imagine being worth, that his life growing up was as far away from the child of cocktail waitress in Las Vegas, that his late teens and early twenties were filled with misdeeds that filtered through the entertainment news.

Felicity knows she had an opinion on Oliver Queen when she started at her job, she knows that she probably had a misconceived notion of him as well. Somehow, all of that doesn't matter when he's sitting across the table from her, smiling at whatever it is she's just said.

It doesn't matter at all.

* * *

"You know, you never told me why you chose to come to Starling City."

They've graduated to coffee on the days they can't have dinner and Felicity's tentatively blowing on her latte when Oliver asks the question.

They're sitting in a coffee shop down the street from Queen's Consolidated, a little after three and it's mostly empty. There are a few people dotted around the cozy space and the baristas are dutifully frothing milk, everyone's involved in their own little world and it makes it easy for Oliver and Felicity to keep to each other.

Felicity glances up at him, over her dark frames and he quirks an eyebrow at her look. As if asking her why she's surprised that he would ask. She's not entirely surprised; he'd asked something vaguely similar the other night at Indian and she'd dodged it.

"I thought we didn't have a lot of time this afternoon." She tries and takes a sip of her latte when he tilts his head.

He's wearing a black suit today and the blazer's pulling across his shoulders as he leans forward on folded arms, resting on the table. He's heading to an out of office meeting after this and Felicity tried very hard to not blush when she realized he'd made time for coffee with her.

"Felicity."

She meets his gaze because his tone isn't demanding but indulgent even though she knows he probably won't let it go.

"You made me the best offer. Well, not you personally, but your company. It made me the best offer. I liked the idea of living in Starling City and," he's smiling at her a little now and Felicity shrugs slightly. "A relationship ended badly. Really badly. Getting a fresh start after having it hang over me my final year? Seemed like a really good idea."

Oliver considers her words, examining her closely and Felicity tries really hard to not fidget under his gaze. He looks like he's trying to figure something out and Felicity has no idea what up until he offers her small smile.

"I'm glad you decided to come to Starling City."

* * *

Felicity asks him about his job when they're strolling to the Italian restaurant down the street from Queen's Consolidated one night.

"Why did you become CEO?"

It pops out of her mouth because she'd overheard two of her older coworkers discussing how surprised they were by how long he'd lasted in the job and how well the company was doing with him at the helm. Felicity hadn't really meant to listen but it was hard not to when they were praising the man she had dinner with almost nightly.

Oliver pauses for a second at her question. "Because my father died and my mother's way of coping was disappearing into herself for months. I was too young to be a CEO but a Queen needed to be at the helm."

Felicity nods like she understands when, truly, the enormity of what he's saying is beyond her scope of experience.

It's most likely beyond anyone else's scope of experience.

"Did you – " She starts, not entirely sure what she's going to ask when Oliver interrupts her suddenly.

"I hated it. I was young, irresponsible and suddenly in the line of fire if my family and my family's company fell apart. I hated it but I wasn't about to let my family implode. So I learned. I learned and here I am."

They've stopped walking and he's turned to face her, an imposing man dressed in an impeccable suit with a wrenching expression on his face. It makes Felicity reach for his hand because she wants to offer _some_ sort of comfort to him. Oliver almost seems surprised by what's escaped and Felicity knows its because he's naturally more reticent than most people.

It also makes her sad.

Because Felicity can't imagine the hell that he must have gone through finding himself in a job where the one wrong move could mean the loss of millions and the redundancy of hundreds at an age where he should have been figuring out who he was and what he wanted from life.

She really, truly can't.

So, she squeezes his hand and tilts her head slightly to smile up at him softly. Oliver looks down at her, the wrenching expression in his eyes fading slightly at her smile.

It still surprises Felicity, even now, after spending all this time with Oliver, how attracted to him she is.

"That's…pretty incredible, Oliver."

Oliver doesn't say anything for a second and Felicity thinks it might be because he's still surprised by what he's said. Right up until he laces their fingers together and his lips turn up in a half smile.

"Thank you. Shall we?"

Felicity nods vaguely and they resume walking towards the restaurant, Oliver shortening his stride to match hers and Felicity leaning into him a little bit more, her hand securely held in his.

He doesn't let go of her hand until they're seated.

Felicity thinks that it might mean something.

* * *

Oliver walks her down to her car that night, as usual.

He'd taken her hand again the moment they'd left the restaurant and Felicity had tried to ignore the butterflies that exploded the second he had taken her hand. They're still flapping as Felicity slips her hand from his to find her keys when they stop in front of her red Mini-Cooper.

"Felicity?"

Felicity looks up from her search through her handbag and Oliver's looking at her intently, his eyes dark as they roam over her face. He looks unbelievably serious as he looks down at her and the grip she has on her keys loosens as he reaches to take her hand again.

"Yes?"

Oliver strokes his thumb over the back of her hand for a moment and Felicity tries to ignore the pleasant little jolts that shoot up her arm as he does so. The silence stretches out for so long, Felicity begins to wonder if he's going to say anything.

"When I became CEO, I taught myself to stop wanting anything that didn't have something to with the business. I couldn't be distracted when I had so much to learn and so I trained myself to stop wanting things, anything. My life had to revolve around the company, so it did, it has. For seven years." Oliver says, his eyes intense. Felicity isn't sure where he's going with this and waits for him to continue.

Oliver is silent for a beat and his eyes darken as his thumb continues to stroke over the back of her hand and Felicity finds that the butterflies have turned into bats, beating against her stomach.

Felicity isn't sure what's happening right up until Oliver speaks again.

"I taught myself to stop wanting things and then I met you."

* * *

His admission rocks her to Felicity to her core, for so many reasons that don't really make sense and can't be sorted; no matter how much time she spends trying to figure them out.

It had occurred to her, vaguely, that she and Oliver had fallen into a pattern that was almost like dating except Felicity isn't entirely sure that's what she'd call it. She isn't sure what it is, exactly, expect that slowly, ever since that first phone call, Oliver had gradually infiltrated her life until he was her last thought when she went to sleep and her first when she woke up.

It would be terrifying except Felicity's sure that she's not alone in this experience or the feelings that have grown from burgeoning into something much _more_ than she ever expected to feel for someone.

Least of all, someone like Oliver Queen.

Felicity isn't sure when she began to fall in love with Oliver Queen – because she has no doubt what this _more_ is – but she knows that it was before his last admission.

The words had echoed in her head since he'd said them, leaving her breathless and warm from the intent behind them and with the unsteady notion that this was more than she'd ever thought it could be.

That in moving to Starling City and beginning to work at Queen's Consolidated, she'd opened herself up to a relationship that was potentially life changing.

These realizations all occur in the days following what he'd said, leaving Felicity off balance and unsure about what to do with the feelings they'd inspired as those feelings mingled with the ones that she already had.

Oliver was interesting and funny and smart and different and all the things Felicity had never realized she'd wanted until it was put in front of her. He made time for her in a way no one ever had before, calling her when they couldn't go to dinner and never letting on how he'd rearranged his schedule just for a fifteen-minute coffee break at two in the afternoon.

Felicity knows she probably started to fall when he'd called her after their first dinner, knows that she's been slowly drifting towards it every time she sees him.

But it's the first time she realizes this is the beginning of something much more permanent than the tentative beginnings of an office romance.


	2. The Next Step

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> So, this is rounding up to four chapters now. I honestly don't know how long it'll take me to write it because, believe it or not, this is actually hard for me to write. I've discovered with this story that I'm in my own head about it a lot, and it's something I'm not used to. I've thought far more about this story than, say, Get Fit and my style of writing this has changed. I've put it down and come back to it a dozen times, changing things every time, and that is very new to me. I'm more of a sit down and write it out all at once.
> 
> What I'm trying to say is that, while none of my stories are updated regularly because of life (and the current amount of post-grad I'm doing - why does nobody tell you that you'll have more mental breakdowns in post-grad than undergrad!?), this one is the trickiest to update which is the reason that this one took so long.
> 
> Motorbike Man, I'm trying to get a number of chapters ahead so I can just post it all when it's done. And, strangely, I've been getting reviews for Leather Pants - which I'm going to consolidate into one story on - and it's tickling my muse a little. No promises but my muse has been itching to go back to season one for a little while, so I'll see how that goes.
> 
> I hope everyone enjoys this new chapter!
> 
> (Title's from James Bay's 'Need the Sun to Break' off the Chaos & Calm album.)

It begins to change on a Thursday.

Felicity isn't surprised that her relationship with Oliver is changing, not really. There was an inevitability to it that came from his quiet confession and her deepening feelings for him.

Felicity thinks that if it hadn't begun to morph again then it would peter out slowly until those few weeks were nothing but fantasy.

There's no danger of that happening though.

Not with that way he looks at her when she steps into his office at lunchtime to help fix the internet connectivity problem he'd called down to ask about that morning.

He'd called down to the IT department a little before eleven-thirty, requesting someone to come up and check his Internet connection. Her supervisor had somehow remembered that the last time the CEO had called, he'd asked for her and Felicity couldn't really protest.

It wasn't like her supervisor knew what was going on between them.

It occurs to Felicity that it's surprising no one has noticed Oliver Queens interest in the lowly IT girl or Felicity's own interest in him. Then again, it's not like they'd been advertising it to the world.

If anything, they've kept it to themselves.

Felicity's sure this is because this _thing_ between her and Oliver, this growing, wonderful thing, is too fragile to be shown to anyone else and, Felicity can admit, it's something she doesn't want anyone else to know about.

Not yet.

Felicity wants to be selfish just a little bit longer.

Just until they figure out themselves where this is going.

Still, it's surprising that not even Oliver's Executive Assistant doesn't know. Not when she's sure it's obvious the second she walks into Oliver's glassed office and she sees Oliver sitting at his desk, his brow furrowed in concentration and his tie just a little too loose to be professional, she knows her face lights up.

She can't help it.

Felicity is sure she's now programmed to smile the second she sees him and, when Oliver looks up and spots her, Felicity embraces the jolt she feels as his eyes brighten and a secret half smile forms that is just for her.

"Hey you." Oliver's voice is warm as Felicity steps further into his office.

There are files spread over the leather couch that sits on the opposite wall to his desk, and Felicity's reminded that Oliver's in the middle of a takeover on a scale she can't really comprehend.

This is despite Oliver's analogies and the fact that she's received phone calls from him, late at night, where he's exploded with frustration over the setbacks they've had with the deal.

It had occurred to Felicity, after she'd listened to a particularly irritated Oliver blast the solicitor for the other company, that not only is she learning about how the business that employs her operates, she also probably shouldn't know half the things Oliver's telling her.

Felicity thinks it's a sign of his trust in her that he would tell her anything at all.

"Hi. Internet problems?" Felicity asks, wiping her palms on the tomato red pencil skirt she chose to wear to work today.

Oliver's still watching her with warm eyes and that little half smile and Felicity wonders if he's aware of the way her skin prickles with heat when he looks at her like that.

"Ah, yes, I have no idea what I've done." Oliver speaks before Felicity finds herself saying anything more and he gestures at his computer.

He doesn't move out of the way when she walks over to lean down and Felicity is overly aware of how close she is to him as she looks at his computer and Oliver turns his attention back to what he's reading.

It's a strange sensation, really, being this close to him in a way that's so casual. There's an intimacy to it that surprises Felicity, him doing his work while she does hers. It's…cozy, comforting, like something they've done a thousand times together.

It takes Felicity a second to force herself to concentrate on what Oliver has her up here for and it's only a quick fix really. It doesn't take her long and Oliver's shoulder brushes hers, as she's finishing so Felicity turns to look at him only to find him watching her.

Felicity finds herself quirking an eyebrow at his look and he tilts his head to the side, a proper smile pulling at his lips.

"What are you doing Sunday?"

The question surprises Felicity and she shrugs after a second, not entirely sure why he's asking.

"The cleaning I told you I was going to do last weekend?"

Oliver huffs a little at her words. "Do you think you can put it off until next weekend?"

"Yes. Do you know how much I don't want to clean?" She asks with a grin and Oliver, who's been on the receiving end of her complaints about the cleaning, just shakes his head slightly.

"Want to take a drive with me instead?"

Felicity will wonder later why she doesn't pause at his question, why she doesn't realize then that this is a step forward. That his request to see her on Sunday is important because it's something they've never done before.

She'll think about it later, she knows, when it occurs to her that Sunday is a day he takes for himself every week. A day that he often spends alone, relaxing away from the demands of his jobs and other aspects of his life.

Felicity doesn't think of it though not when he's looking at her like he hopes she agrees and Felicity knows she can't deny him, at all.

"Yes."

* * *

It takes Felicity a day and a half to truly wrap her mind around spending the day with Oliver.

She's in the middle of tearing apart her closet when she realizes just how important this is going to be. Still clutching a shirt she didn't know she had, Felicity sits down on her bed and stares unseeingly at the mess that she's made trying to find something to wear for tomorrow.

Oliver's taking her on a date tomorrow.

A date that's somehow different from the dinners and the coffees because it means that something's changing. This isn't going to be a first date of tentative beginnings and new discoveries.

This is going to be a first date of _being_ together. A first date that, Felicity hopes, will fulfill the promises of their dinners, the tentative touches they've begun to enjoy and the growing knowledge of each other.

Felicity's sure she already knows the important things about Oliver Queen; she even knows the unimportant things like how he takes his coffee and the smile he's reserved just for his sister. It's impossible to think that there's anything left for her to learn and, somehow, Felicity knows this isn't true.

Oh, she knows what he's like when they're having dinner or coffee.

Felicity knows that when they have Italian for dinner, Oliver orders first because she always makes a last minute decision. If they're at Indian, she orders first because he never knows if he wants a chicken or lamb curry.

They both know each other's coffee orders and Oliver always seems to know the days when she needs an extra shot or a hot chocolate.

They've begun to anticipate each other at dinners too, knowing which topics to avoid and finishing each other's sentences without thought. Oliver seems to delight in whatever accidental entendre she makes and Felicity finds that making him laugh is quickly becoming one of her life's missions.

He touches her now, too.

It's always a gentle hand to her back or a taking her hand as they walk back to their cars. Sometimes, too, he strokes a hair away from her face and all Felicity can think of is what's next whenever he does that.

She touches him, too. A hand slid along his arm as they get coffee or turning her hand under his when he rests it on top of hers. It's exciting to touch him, Felicity thinks, because she _can_.

But that's dinner and coffee in the bubble that is Starling City where there's always a chance Oliver will be recognized.

They're cautious in the city and, somehow, Felicity knows they won't be on Sunday and she's sure that being with Oliver when he's away from Starling will be a revelation.

She doesn't know Oliver outside of Starling City and away from him company and Felicity thinks that it's the next thing she has to learn about him.

She's _so_ excited to learn new things about him.

Felicity's phone vibrates as she thinks about all the things she's going to learn about Oliver and she finds herself smiling foolishly at the screen when she picks it up to read the text from Oliver, telling her what time he's picking her up.

There's a smiley face at the end of his text that makes Felicity swallow a giggle as she replies before standing up again to continue her search for something to wear.

Tomorrow's lessons, Felicity thinks, can't come fast enough.

* * *

Oliver picks her up at nine o'clock the next morning.

He'd refused to tell her where they were going. Something that had driven Felicity a little crazy since she'd seen the half-smile that told her everything she needed to know before he'd confirmed their drive was a surprise.

His refusal to tell her had led to the dismantling of her wardrobe and Felicity is half considering bringing it up jokingly when the time is right.

She still isn't sure where they're going when she steps onto the curb outside her townhouse to wait for him. She has a feeling that it was a deliberate decision on Oliver's part to not tell her, though. He knows her well enough to know mysteries irritate her and she'd spend the three days since he asked her to come with him, driving herself to distraction by trying to figure it out.

It was clever of him, really because by driving herself crazy over where he's taking her, Felicity hasn't had the time to drive herself crazy over the what-ifs that came after the initial excitement of learning something new about Oliver faded.

What if they don't get along as well as they do at dinner? What if, after today, he decides she isn't worth it? What if she decides she hates his driving and she needs to walk away from him? What if they don't get along as well as she thinks they do? Now that they're going to be spending an unlimited amount of time together, what if Oliver decides he doesn't find her as adorable as he thinks he does?

If she'd had time to obsess over any of these thoughts, Felicity is sure she would have been second guessing her third guesses; driving herself to distraction because she doesn't really have enough time to be anything but excited and consumed by the mystery of where they're going.

Those questions are borne of a moment of irrationality over her morning coffee; Felicity knows there's no possible way that any of that would eventuate. But if she obsesses over these hastily thought of 'what-ifs' then she doesn't have to obsess over the fact that this is important.

Oliver asking to spend the day with her is _important_.

Felicity had thought she'd understood that last night, when she was in her room and she found herself caught in the fact that they were spending the day together.

What she hadn't realized was how important this was and how _ready_ she is for the importance of it to bleed into their relationship.

It's a step beyond the dinners after work, rushed coffee meetings and long phone calls and its one Felicity's so ready to take, it frightens her a little bit. This is _change_ on a scale beyond slowly recognized feelings and tentative beginnings. They've both chosen to take this step and Felicity can't help but feel like they're moving towards that intangible thing their beginning promised.

Felicity doesn't know if she's ever been this ready to _be_ with someone and is terrified by this knowledge.

The irrational what-ifs and the excitement over learning something new about Oliver keep the terror at bay so Felicity doesn't have to examine it too closely.

It's one thing, she realizes, to know you're falling in love with someone, it's another thing entirely to be _ready_ to fully throw yourself in a relationship with that person.

Especially because Felicity has the feeling that a relationship with Oliver will not only be all consuming but a lifelong commitment that promises all those things that comes with it, things Felicity had only thought about in abstract terms at the best of times.

And Felicity thinks she's _ready_ for that.

This thought is swirling in her head when she steps out onto her curb as Oliver pulls up in dark grey Porsche with it's roof down, making the most of the brilliant morning sunshine. Nervously, Felicity passes a hand over the skirt of her simple white sundress she'd unearthed from her closet, at the sight of the car and clutches the strap of her bag as she steps closer to the car to see Oliver.

Her mouth goes dry as Oliver unfolds himself from the car.

Dressed in a white Henley with the sleeves pulled to the elbows and dark wash jeans with aviators settled on his nose and his stubble just a little _too_ long, he is the epitome of attractive, successful male and he's here for _her._

"Good morning." He greets her with a smile and Felicity swallows hard.

She wasn't aware it was possible for Oliver to be more attractive than he was in his tailored suits but Felicity thinks she might have been mistaken.

It's the first thing she learns about him.

"Hi." She breathes.

"Ready?"

Felicity knows that he's not asking if she's ready to be with him or even if she's ready for anything beyond the drive he's asked her on.

It still doesn't change the fact that it's all she can help think about and there's only one answer to give him.

"Yes."

Oliver's grin has Felicity realizing that she might be saying 'yes' to Oliver Queen for a lot longer than today.

* * *

He takes her to a vineyard.

Felicity wants to be surprised by where he takes her but she can only delight in the fact that he's _thought_ about this. Oliver is more than aware of her appreciation for excellent red wine, something Felicity wishes she could indulge in more than she does.

Oliver has a habit of indulging that appreciation when it's his turn to pay for dinner but only when _he_ pays for dinner.

Felicity had fought for that early on when it occurred to her that while she and Oliver may find themselves on opposite ends of the scale in many things, paying for dinner was something that she _could_ do.

He'd argued half heartedly before seeming to recognize that this was something that was important to her and giving in. He'd then, almost smugly, turned the argument around on her when he ordered that first bottle of beautiful wine, telling her that it was his turn to pay for dinner therefore she couldn't argue with what he chose to pay for.

Felicity isn't likely to admit that she'd huffed at his logic but had conceded to it only because she was aware that he could have made the dinner thing an issue.

She supposes _she_ could have made it an issue but there was something indulgent about allowing Oliver to spoil her when it became clear he _wanted_ to spoil her because it made him smile.

Felicity is slowly discovering there's not a lot she won't do to see Oliver smile.

It's an unspoken agreement that makes Felicity feel warm all over every time she thinks about it. Because it's something so inconsequential and yet, Felicity likes to think that it's a reflection of what they're building together.

They can compromise and respect each other's choices and opinions while balancing the happiness of the other. It's a balancing act Felicity's sure won't always be this easy but she thinks they're off to a pretty good start.

Oliver's choice of vineyard somehow means that much more because of that, as if it's something that he thinks is important as well.

The vineyard is beautiful. It's a landscape of rising hills divided by rows of winding vines. The house, built in the style of a Tuscan villa, looks out over that view. Felicity is in awe of it the moment she sees the house and discreetly pinches herself to make sure it's real.

Strangely, Oliver seems to be more excited than she is when they pull up and Felicity only has a moment to consider that before he takes her hand and leads her into the house for a private tour of the winery.

Felicity twines her fingers through his as Oliver matches his steps to hers and, when he squeezes her hand, Felicity decides she's not going to let him go from now on.

Not now and, probably, not ever.

* * *

The tour is extensive and through it, Felicity learns that Oliver is far more tactile than she'd originally thought.

In Starling, Oliver leans close and it's subtle caresses and discreet hand holding on their way back to the car. He's never in constant contact with her in a way that has Felicity so fundamentally aware of him; she finds it distracting.

The vineyard is a revelation for her then, a new thing to add to her facts about Oliver.

He's constantly touching her.

Felicity's skin has been prickling with awareness since the first time he'd had to let go of her hand and had settled his hand on the small of her back instead. The heat from his hand had seeped through the thin cotton of her dress and Felicity had been left with spreading warmth even after Oliver had dropped his hand to take hers again.

He spends the entire tour alternating between her hand and the small of her back and Felicity had found herself bereft the few moments he isn't touching her. Bereft enough to start reaching for him halfway through the tour.

It's something she learns about herself, Felicity thinks with surprise. That she can _want_ to touch someone continuously, that she wants that connection she feels every time Oliver touches her.

Oliver's startled but pleased smile had quashed any hesitation Felicity may have had about touching him and it makes her bolder as the tour goes on. When he drops his hand, she finds some way to touch him, her body brushing his when they can't hold onto each other, grasping his hand when they slink past wine barrels, one after the other.

It's a day spent in near constant contact with each other and Felicity finds she still shivers from delight every time Oliver reaches for her.

By the time they finish the tour, Felicity's a little drunk on Oliver's touch and the warmth of his body pressed against hers.

She doesn't remember the moment Oliver had slid his arms around her shoulders to pull her into his side but, as they slowly walk back towards the house, Felicity knows she doesn't want to be anywhere else but where she is.

When they reach the house, their guide steps away to find them some wine to taste, and Felicity turns to look up at Oliver.

He'd taken off his aviators halfway through the tour and they now dangle from his shirt and Felicity is pleasantly surprised by the jolt she feels when she meets his warm gaze. He doesn't let go of her shoulders as she wraps her other arm around his waist to hold him tightly.

"Oliver, this is amazing." Felicity tells him honestly and he smiles.

"Good." He lifts his hand to stroke down the hair she's left to tumble around her shoulders. "I want you to have a good time."

Felicity smiles up at him brilliantly. "You've taken me to a vineyard. A good time is always going to be had by me."

Oliver laughs at her words and Felicity embraces the little glow she feels when she manages to make him laugh.

Oliver doesn't laugh enough.

"I want you to have a good time, too."

She blurts it out because Felicity doesn't think he knows how important that it is to her. He might want her to have a good time but Felicity doesn't want him to think that she doesn't want the same for him.

If she could, Felicity wants to makes sure Oliver _always_ has a good time.

The grin that came from his laugh softens into a smile at her words and Felicity bites her lip, as his eyes grow impossibly warm as he looks at her.

Oliver strokes a hair from her eyes. "Felicity. I'm with you. I'll always have a good time."

Felicity thinks that if she weren't already halfway in love with Oliver Queen at that moment, she would have tumbled head first into love at his words.

There's something about the conviction in his voice that is so utterly amazing. Conviction that tells her that she's important to him and Felicity can't help but believe him. She's sure if he told her the sky was purple in that tone, she'd simply nod and agree with him.

As it is, she believes him and the feelings that his words always imply.

Felicity doesn't pretend to understand what this man feels about her to inspire such conviction. She only knows it's just as big as what she feels for him and Felicity marvels at this knowledge.

Oliver feels that for _her_ and, god, she's so ready for this to grow into something more.

She's so ready for _them_ , Felicity knows.

Before she can tell Oliver this, before she can even tell him that this tour is so much more wonderful because of _him_ , their tour guide returns with the wine.

It breaks the moment but Felicity isn't disappointed.

Somehow, she knows there are going to be so many more moments for them from here on out.

Felicity can't wait to enjoy them.

* * *

He takes her to a little, out of the way, café on their leisurely drive home along the coast.

Felicity warm and content as he drives, Oliver's hand firmly secured in hers and resting on her thigh. She doesn't know where they are or why they're driving along the coast, she knows they didn't come this way but she can't find it in herself to care.

Her day is slowly turning into one of the best days she's ever had and she knows it's due to the man confidently steering the car along the coastline with a small smile pulling at his lips.

She doesn't want this day to end and it doesn't surprise her when Oliver suddenly pulls into the little café with a balcony that looks out over the ocean.

There are a few people in the café, all quietly sipping coffee and looking out over the ocean and she and Oliver let each other go long enough for him to order as Felicity browses the knick-knacks the café has on display in the middle of the shop.

They settle at a table out on the balcony, overlooking the coastal view and Felicity watches as Oliver lean back in his chair, his big body lounging comfortably, his face lacking stress lines as he looks out at the view and she realizes that she's never seen him so relaxed before.

She likes that. She likes that he's relaxed and Felicity likes to think that it's partly because of her.

This day, Felicity realizes suddenly, has been the best day.

"Oliver." She says suddenly, needing him to know this as he looks over at he quizzically. "This is the best day I've had in a long time."

His answering smile is brilliant and Felicity blinks at it. It's stunning to see him smile like that and Felicity thinks she would be happy if she saw that smile every day for the rest of her life.

"It has been a good day, hasn't it?"

Their coffees come before Felicity can reply and, as she takes a sip of her latte, all she can think is that she doesn't want this day to end.

She doesn't want it to end at all.

* * *

Oliver walks her to her door in the late, late afternoon.

Felicity is still warm from his touch and the brilliant smile, and a little sleepy from the day but content. She's so content as she walks up the steps to her apartment because Oliver's behind her and, somehow, that's everything.

When they reach her door, Felicity turns to face him and she smiles at him.

Oliver's watching her with a small smile and, for a moment, they just look at each other. Felicity leans back against her front door as the quiet moment stretches and she realizes that she doesn't want him to go home.

God, she wants him to stay with her tonight.

It's not that startling but Felicity doesn't want to push this change too fast but…she's not ready to tell Oliver goodbye and, for the first time since she realized it, she has a chance to say that.

"Felicity." Oliver says suddenly and Felicity focuses on him again only to find him incredibly close to her.

"Hmm." She tilts her head to look up at him and has only a split second to realize what he's about to do before Oliver kisses her.

His kiss is firm and steady, his hands rising to cradle her face, and it's everything Felicity expected it to be but _better_.

It's like coming home and fireworks and happily-ever-after all wrapped into one. Felicity sighs at the scratch of his stubble and the feel of the calluses on his hands as Oliver pulls her a little closer and strokes at thumb across her cheek.

She grasps one of his wrists and sways into him as he kisses her and she doesn't ever want this to stop.

When Oliver eventually pulls away, Felicity's eyes drift open to meet the brilliant blue and she smiles.

"Don't go tonight. Stay with me." She says softly and Oliver's thumb traces her cheekbone again.

"Yes."

It's a Sunday when it changes permanently.

Felicity couldn't have been more ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that's chapter two down. Phew. I hope you guys liked it!

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that's chapter one down. Phew. I hope you guys liked it!


End file.
